


You've Got the Music in You

by sawberry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because of Reasons, Fall Out Boy References, Hickeys, M/M, Music, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Gavin, because who doesn't love some love bites, holy shit i actually did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawberry/pseuds/sawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough time with midterms, Gavin and Michael take some time to unwind with some music. Until Michael finds out Gavin doesn't really care about music. He decides to let Gavin pick some music, but Gavin finds something he wasn't supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got the Music in You

"This is personally my favorite album by them but, all of their work is pretty good," Michael said as he pressed play on his laptop, "I'm super pumped for their new album too though."

Michael plopped himself down on the couch just as the song began to blast through the speakers. He put his head at one end and his feet in the lap of his boyfriend on the other. Due to midterms, it had been awhile since he and Gavin had just been able to chill like this and he was content with just closing his eyes and letting the music fill the room. That was until he heard a faint tapping coming from the end of the couch. He opened his eyes and forced himself up only to see his boyfriend mindlessly scrolling through Twitter.

"You suck," Michael said blandly, getting off the couch to go fiddle with the music.

"What?" Gavin said loudly, looking up from his phone with large eyes.

"Were you even paying attention to the song?" Michael asked.

"Sure," Gavin said with confidence, "It was about war and paint and fire birds."

Michael smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Look," Gavin said, getting up from the couch and walking over to his boyfriend, "I love you and care about all the things you care about and all that. It's just that, music has never really been that big of a thing for me."

At that Michael let out the most over the top gasp he could muster, turning to Gavin in mock horror.

"Whelp, that settles it," Michael said, "We can no longer be a couple anymore, you'll have to leave immediately. "

"Sod off," Gavin said, lightly shoving Michael.

"Seriously though," Michael said as he ambled back over to the couch, "How do you not like music?"

"I don't know," Gavin replied, going over and sitting next to Michael, "I just could never really get into it. I don't see what the big deal is."

“Well Mr. Free I will allow you to figure out what the big deal is,” With that Michael plopped his laptop down into Gavin’s lap earning a small oof from the Brit and started making his way to the kitchen, “Pick a playlist, I’m gonna grab some drinks.”

Michael started rummaging around in the fridge. He had just found the beers when he heard a small gasp followed by a barely audible giggle. Michael tried to think of what Gavin found so funny, but nothing immediately came to mind. He figured he'd find out when he went back into the living room so he grabbed two beers and made his way back to the giggling mess that was his boyfriend.

“What’s so funny boi?” Michael asked.

Gavin cleared his throat.

“Sexy songs, show to Gavin later question mark, birthday question mark,” Gavin said, going into a new fit of giggles.

Michael turned three different shades of red. He had forgotten all about that mix, he’d made it when he was drunk as a birthday present for Gavin. He must have forgotten to delete it.

“So what all do we have here,” Gavin drawled, letting out a small giggle, “Flesh by Simon Curtis, I Don’t Care by Fall Out Boy, I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic at the Disco.”

“Y-you weren’t supposed to see that,” Michael managed to get out, he wanted to go and snatch the laptop out of Gavin’s hands but embarrassment had him glued to the floor. Gavin looked up and met Michael's eyes, Michael could now see that his pupils were blown and his cheeks had a slight rosy tint to them.

“You know,” Gavin said, pressing play on the laptop and sitting it on the table, “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to teach myself all this music feelings stuff, maybe you could help me?”

It would never cease to amaze Michael how easily Gavin could go from a giggling mess to fucking James Bond savant. He let a small smirk hit his lips before he went over and straddled Gavin’s lap. He smashed his lips to Gavin’s lips, both their bodies moving with the heated kiss. Gavin pulled with Michael’s bottom lip between his teeth to look the curly haired boy in the eye and give him a devilish wink before he let go of his lip and directed his attention to his neck. As Gavin began to kiss and nip at all the sweet spots on Michael’s neck, Michael started to pull at the hem of Gavin’s shirt. He took the hint and tore it over his head, tossing it carelessly across the room. With new skin available Michael pounced like a cat, attacking every inch of Gavin’s chest with bites and licks. Gavin squirmed under him, dragging his hands down Michael’s sides until they landed on his hips. He palmed at the growing bulge in Michael’s jeans causing the man to groan against Gavin’s chest.

“As fun as this is - bloody hell,” Gavin was cut off as Michael ran his tongue across his nipple, “I can think of something a little more fun.”

“Oh really,” Michael replied, breathing heavy.

“Really,” Gavin replied, peeling Michael off his lap, “I’m gonna go grab some goodies, you be naked by the time I get back.”

Gavin walked towards the bedroom calmly until he knew Michael couldn’t see him, then he proceeded to scramble down the hallway while trying to tear his pants and underwear off. Meanwhile Michael was in no better state, cursing at the knotted string of his sweatpants as he tried to untie them. When he was finally done undressing he actually tuned back into his surroundings, specifically the music. Hollywood Undead had just started playing and he couldn’t help the small giggle that broke through his lips, this was gonna be good. He heard footsteps and turned to see Gavin looking nothing short of godly; stark naked, bracing himself against the door frame with one arm, the other by his side holding a bottle of lube, a condom hanging from his mouth, if Michael wasn’t aroused earlier he certainly was now. Gavin took his weight off the door frame and pulled the condom out of his mouth.

“Guess what Michael,” He said with half lidded eyes causing Michael to gulp.

“W-what?” He asked.

“COMING IN HOT!” He yelled as he ran and jumped onto the couch, pinning Michael to it. Michael didn’t know whether he should groan out of arousal or out disappointment at his boyfriend's stupidity.

“You only got that from the song didn’t you?” Michael asked, running a hand over his face  
“Hey,” Gavin said, looking slightly offended, “I’m paying attention to the song, isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I can think of other things to pay attention to at the moment,” Michael replied, grabbing Gavin by the back of the head a pulling him in for a hard kiss. While still desperately kissing Michael, Gavin fumbled around until he found the lube. When he popped the lid open Michael’s stomach lurched in anticipation, it had been way too long since they had gotten some quality time. Gavin coated his fingers and placed his mouth to the ear of the boy underneath him.

“Relax love,” He whispered into Michael’s ear as he pushed a finger in. He licked and sucked from Michael’s ear down to his neck to help ease him through the process a little bit.

“Gav, more,” was all Michael could get out. Gavin happily complied, adding two fingers in and scissoring them around until he hit a spot that made Michael thrust his hips up and let out a curse.

“Gavin...I’m good...for god’s sake fuck me,” Michael all but growled. Gavin quickly got up and grabbed the condom, rolling it on and coating his length in lube. An idea suddenly struck him and he leaned over to the laptop.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked, growing irritated with the waiting.

“I’m turning up the music,” Gavin replied simply, clicking a button on the small computer until a man singing about joysticks or something of the like was basically blasting through the apartment.

“Why?” Michael asked, his voice louder to be heard over the music. Gavin just walked over and placed himself over Michael, he leaned down so he next to the boy’s ear again.

“So people won’t complain about hearing you scream my name while I fuck your brains out,” He said into Michael’s ear as he thrust himself fully into the Jersey boy.

“Ah, god fuck!” Michael yelled, his hands going Gavin’s back and clawing at it. Gavin just kept going, pounding into Michael like his life depended on it. HE swooped down and planted his lips and Michael’s collar bone, leaving a trail of small hickeys until he got to the center of Michael’s chest, then he licked back up and crashed his lips into Michael’s. Michael made noises of pleasure into his mouth and he swallowed them down hungrily. 

“I know we’ve got the music up but you really should quiet down dear,” Gavin said breathlessly, “Unless you do want someone to walk in.” Michael could do little more than groan, at this point he didn’t care if his own mother walked in, he just wanted Gavin to keep going. Suddenly he hit a spot deep inside him and Michael saw stars.

“God Gavin...there...don’t stop,” Michael pleaded. Gavin turned all his attention to that spot, speeding up his thrusts. He grabbed Michael by the hips and pulled the boy into him to help.

“God Michael I’m close,” was all Gavin could get out. Michael nodded and Gavin grabbed his dick in his hand began pumping with the thrusts. His thrusts became sloppier the closer he got until Michael threw back his head and yelled out Gavin’s name, spewing across Gavin’s hand and onto his chest. Michael clenching around him was enough to push Gavin over the edge. He leaned down and bit Michael’s shoulder as he fucked them both through there orgasms. They both came down soon and Gavin pulled out, breathing heavily. He got up on jelly legs and threw the condom into the garbage. He also wobbled his way to the kitchen to get some paper towels for Michael. He walked back into the living room, only to not see his boyfriend. He did however see the laptop and how it was still blasting music. HE quickly ran over and turned off the playlist. Once that was off he heard the shower running and quickly put two and two together.  
He went to bathroom and hopped in the shower with Michael, grabbing some body wash to clean himself as well as his boy. Soon they were both clean and in bed.

“Well that was certainly educational,” Gavin said with a smirk, looking at the boy who was now cuddled into his side.

“Pretty sure if all my classes were taught like that I’d have done a lot better on my midterms,” Michael said with a snort, Gavin giggled with him, “Seriously though, thanks for that. You don’t know how tightly wound I’ve been because of these stupid tests.”

“Glad I could help, you certainly look better,” Gavin said, a devious glint suddenly tinted his eyes, “You could say I helped but the-music- in you.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Barb,” was all Michael replied, snuggling deeper into Gavin’s side and closing his eyes.

“Night my little Michael, love you,” Gavin said, moving a little to get more comfortable before he closed his eyes.

“Love you too boi,” Michael replied sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic!  
> This was my first time writing smut so your opinion would be extremely appreciated.  
> Also if you want the mix they listen to: https://soundcloud.com/user622335780/sets/mavin-thing


End file.
